Autre réalité
by N'Elvira
Summary: Un petit texte reprenant l'épilogue   Autre réalité   qui met en scène Norman Jayden.  Il vaut mieux évidemment finir le jeu et avoir vu l'épilogue pour pleinement comprendre ce oneshot.  Bonne lecture


J'ai lâchement échoué en fin de compte.

Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver le gamin, pire encore, j'ai laissé mes émotions, mes sentiments, m'influencer vers une fausse piste... J'ai agi comme un bleu sans expérience... Comment ai-je pu laisser ma colère m'aveugler à ce point ? Blake était le coupable idéal, mais c'était trop simple, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que ce connard n'était pas assez malin pour être le tueur... Il n'est qu'un mauvais flic sans scrupule, rien de plus ! Et le petit est mort... à cause de ma stupidité. J'essaye désespérément de me consoler, en me disant qu'Ethan Mars est en réalité le tueur aux origamis... Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre... Je sais que ce n'est pas lui, et cela depuis le début... Je l'ai déjà dit : rien ne correspond ! Ni le profil, ni la géolocalisation... mais bon... qui s'occupe ici des déclarations d'un parachuté de Washington ? Pas grand monde... À une époque, faire partie du FBI était valorisant, mais aujourd'hui... j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un singe de plus qui s'agite vainement au beau milieu d'un spectacle de fous.

Heureusement pour moi, je peux me réfugier ici, dans cette autre réalité, loin de tout. Le FBI m'aura apporté l'ARI et par conséquent, une belle bouffée d'oxygène qui permet de m'évader... Je n'ai qu'à poser mes lunettes sur mon nez pour me retrouver en pleine nature, au bord d'une falaise, à profiter du silence bénéfique que cela procure. Je ne veux rien d'autre que de la tranquillité, je veux rester ici, sur cette falaise à observer le bleu du ciel, les quelques nuages qui passent et écouter le chant des oiseaux sans aucun autre bruit parasite.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

Je suis bien ici, je ne veux pas partir maintenant...

« Je ne sais pas. Démissionner ?... Essayer d'oublier ?... Je n'en sais rien...»

Oui, comme cela je peux rester ici, dans ce monde pour oublier tranquillement. Oublier les fous qui noient les enfants dans de l'eau de pluie, oublier mon échec lamentable, oublier Shaun Mars et son père innocent...

« Est-ce que la tripto fait partie de ton plan pour oublier ?

-C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus efficace.

-Sauf que ça ne résout rien.

-Pour le moment je ne veux rien résoudre, je veux juste oublier. »

Il n'y a rien à résoudre, alors, la triptocaïne est le meilleur moyen pour tirer un trait sur cette fichue histoire. Un jour, peut-être, si je réussis à faire le deuil de cette histoire, alors je pourrai regarder Ethan Mars en face. Non je suis stupide. Même si j'arrive à me pardonner, je ne pourrai jamais lui présenter la moindre excuse car il est mort... seul, comme un vulgaire criminel. Blake y voit certainement un coupable qui vient de fuir sa peine, mais moi j'y vois un père désespéré qui n'a pas pu sauver son enfant d'un fou. L'arrestation d'Ethan était une erreur... J'aurais dû les convaincre de son innocence... mais là encore j'ai lamentablement échoué.

« J'ai peur que tu n'aies été affecté plus sérieusement que tu ne les pensais Norman.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? J'vais bien. Je me remets lentement. On va se reposer et on verra quand on rentrera.

-Peut-être que tu ne rentreras jamais Norman. »

Faisant maintenant face à mon double, l'environnement qui m'entoure s'effondre, se brouille lentement avant de disparaître... Je tente d'enlever mes lunettes, de sortir de cette autre réalité, mais il est bien trop tard pour moi... Il est trop tard pour comprendre que je ne porte pas ces fichus lunettes, que mon cerveau est définitivement atteint par la drogue ou l'ARI, je ne sais pas, et que je suis en réalité en train de convulser sur le sol de ma chambre d'hôtel. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Ai-je voulu mourir ? Ai-je voulu volontairement mettre fin à mes jours ? Ou suis-je simplement assez stupide au point de faire une overdose involontairement ? Norman Jayden a existé un temps, mais maintenant, il doit tirer sa révérence. Ma vie n'a été qu'un _gâchis_, celle d'un profiler, drogué, incapable de remplir la mission qui lui a été attribuée... Rien ne me retient dans ce monde. Je n'ai ni femme, ni enfant à regretter... Je me suis tellement battu pour rester en vie, j'ai failli y passer tellement de fois... alors que finalement mourir est le meilleur moyen d'oublier.

Les yeux grand ouvert en direction du plafond, celui de ma triste réalité et non pas d'une de mes inventions, je rends mon dernier souffle lors d'un ultime tressaillement. Cet instant, ce dernier instant d'existence, je le consacre à ce satané Blake, espérant vainement que ce ne soit pas lui qui prenne la peine de faire taire mon regard vide de vie.


End file.
